A variety of well devices are actuated at downhole locations. For example, packers, release subs, shock absorbers, and many other types of well tools are actuated while positioned in the wellbore. The actuation is accomplished by generating a force that acts on the well tool in a predetermined manner to transition the well tool from one state to another. The actuation force can be generated mechanically, hydraulically, or by other suitable energy sources. However, insufficient control over the actuating force can cause the well tool to be transitioned at an undesirable rate or in an undesirable manner.